Spider Messiah
by cybertronianMelody
Summary: This is a more in depth story of Tarantula, you know the o/c from my 'Spider Love'
1. Tula

**Author's Note: To those of you that read 'Spider Love' this is meant to be a more in** **depth version of Tarantula's story. Please enjoy! Yes, 'Carried on the Spider's Back' will also be included and more detailed. And for fun, tell any bots that you want to see make some form of appearance, I'll see what I can do.**

Spider Messiah

Tula

On the planet Cybertron, in the city of Iacon, is where a being known as Tula came to be. He was an ordinary purple and green mech designed to be a four wheeled emergency vehicle, since he was to study the medical arts. Though he had never felt comfortable in his short bulky form, he did enjoy studying medicine and other sciences.

Tula also enjoyed studying other things, but one subject brought about concern. The more Tula learned about Cybertron's history and observed the current political events, the more he was sure that if Cybertron didn't change, there would serious if not violent problems.

With these thoughts in mind, Tula studied as hard as he could and took the most advanced classes available. He graduated with the highest honors and earned a position as a medical council apprentice. That is, a current medical council member would teach Tula what being on the council involved so that when Tula was older and had more experience, he would join the medical council.

Then, Tula went about setting up his own clinic in a district of Iacon that didn't have easy access to any of the already present medical facilities. The district was a little run down, but it wasn't slums yet. The building Tula bought didn't meet the standard size of a clinic, but he could make it work, and when things got going, he could build up (since the buildings were packed together he couldn't build out).

His mentors and peers didn't understand why Tula was putting himself in such a difficult position.

"Why would you set up a clinic in such a low place," one would ask.

"Because a lot of physical labor bots live there," Tula would reply, "I remember when I was a trainee at the hospital, and whenever a wrecker came through, they lost a lot of energon just trying to get to us."

"But why not just set a clinic up close by but still out of that pit?"

"Have you ever even been down there? It's not that bad. Plus that adds seconds of lost energon to the clock."

"Well, Wreckers sure as scrap aren't going to fit into that tiny building."

"That's why I'm working on a special procedure on how to respond when a laborer gets hurt. I'm going to tell the call to keep them in place and wait for me to get there."

"You're going to go to them?"

"Yep."

"Tula, you are making this way too hard on yourself. With all the rubble in the roads in that pit, you're going to have to run there."

"Practicing medical isn't supposed to be easy. If it's not difficult in some way, shape, or form, then you aren't practicing medicine. You're just handing out bills."

Some bots would just huff and leave, but others would follow up with, "Speaking of bills, half the bots down there can't afford medical care. How are you going to deal with that?"

"Work out payment plans and trade deals. Like, if a wielder comes in and can't pay, we can make a payment plan or I can bring in my tools to be fixed should they break."

"You're going to barter?"

"Why not?"

"Good luck paying your bills. Do you even have someplace to live and sleep outside of your clinic?"

"That's why I bought that smaller building, so it can't eat up so much juice, and I plan on living in the underground section of the building."

Tula had this conversation several times, but it didn't bother him. He just accepted that no one understood what he was thinking.

Unfortunately, most of the problems pointed out were true. It was difficult to get to bots that were too severally injured to be moved, and most bots in the area couldn't afford the most basic physical, but some good deals were made.

The Wreckers offered to do the construction Tula wanted in order to have more work and storage for cheaper medical care, and Tula being on call more often than normal medic would be willing to do. Tula was more than happy to take this offer up.

Other than that, Tula drifted through the motions for couple months. Until one day during delicate surgery, Tula finally got fed up with his bulky form. He kept hitting the table that had his equipment on it and knocking it all on the floor.

When Tula was still studying at the science academy, he took the rarely offered organic class. It was rarely offered because hardly anyone took it. Most bots looked down on organic life forms since they were often short lived and not as durable as a Cybertronian, but it was because of this that Tula was curious. He loved studying the mobile organics, especially the smallest ones because though they had the shortest life spans. Sometimes they were the most durable and deadly; like, the spider.

For fun, Tula had drawn out schematics for a spider transformer. He had even come up with a way to give the bot webbing abilities, but he kept it to himself though. He had gotten enough scrap for just taking the organic class, let alone playing around with animal bots.

After that surgery, Tula informed all his patients that he had to close the clinic for upgrades. He would inform them when the work was done. Tula prayed his recovery didn't take too long, or that something went wrong. He was sure he had it all planned out.

**Author's Note: Penny for your thoughts (Review Please)**


	2. Tarantula

Spider Messiah

Tarantula

After Tula had finished his upgrades, he opened his clinic back up, and his patients were thrown by the changes. Mostly, because the changes weren't to clinic, but to the doctor. The colors were the same, but the body sure as scrap wasn't.

Now, instead of being short and bulky, Tula was tall and slender. He had six long appendages on his back that he used as extra hands when doing surgery and as legs when trying to get to a patient. The legs allowed Tula to maneuver over traffic and were actually faster than his bulky vehicle mode. Most bots thought Tula looked strange when he used the appendages as legs and his regular legs would just hang down until they saw him at full speed. Something about it looked pretty bad aft, if not menacing, when Tula was in a hurry and getting irritated trying to get through.

Instead of blue optics, Tula had six yellow optics on his face. Two were in the normal optic position, two were directly above on his forehead, and two were directly below on his cheeks. Tula got a good laugh when the neighborhood proto forms tried throwing an exploding oil ball at his back, but the pair of yellow optics on his lower back saved him and the proto forms were in awe when he dodged with grace and agility.

Overall, everyone in the area was alright with his new look. They were all shocked, and some thought he was someone else at first, but there was no hatred. If only that had been the case among his medical peers.

The first time Tula went to the medical headquarters to request supplies after his transformation, security tried to throw him out. He had to go through an energy signature test to prove he was who he claimed to be. All the medical staff looked at him like he was an organic alien or something. Tula was unnerved when everyone backed away from him as he approached even bots that knew who he was.

"What is all the ruckus," One of the doctors on the medical council shouted as he entered. He took one look at Tula and recoiled. "What in the name of Primus?"

"Sir," a security guard that had been following Tula since Tula arrived spoke up, "This bot claimed to be a medic and was here to order supplies. Upon checking his energon signature, it has been confirmed that he is Dr. Tula."

"Tula," the medical counsel bot turned back to Tula with wide shocked optics. This also happened to be the bot that had wanted to take Tula as an apprentice to join the medical counsel after Tula had run a clinic on his own for an eon or two.

Tula offered a small smile, but it quickly faded as his mentor backed further away.

"What have you done to yourself," the older medic shouted.

Tula cringed a bit, but replied, "I wanted and needed a change. It was so hard to perform any medical procedure with that big bulky body in the small examination rooms my clinic has; and since I am needed in that area and there are no bigger buildings available, I changed myself. I never did feel quite right in my old mold anyway."

"So you performed some mad science experiment on yourself," Tula's mentor began to accuse, "Did you experiment on others? Are you going to offer this abomination of a body to others? I knew I shouldn't have let you open your clinic in such a disgusting place!"

Tula was speechless. He simply couldn't believe his long time teacher and mentor could accuse him and the neighborhood he now called home of all these things. A part of Tula's spark hurt as such cruel words, but another part flared with anger.

"I never have and never will perform an experimental surgery on someone else. I worked on the designs and methods of the procedure for vorns," Tula lashed back, "And have you ever even been down to the place I call home? True, there are questionable bots down there, but that's true of every place you go. As for everyone else, they're just bots who can't seem to get ahead and need whatever help someone is willing to give them, but I guess that's more than any of you can seem to comprehend."

Everyone was silent. No one knew how to respond to this. Some began to applaud, while others remained disgusted.

"Well, if you insist on living a reckless life, perhaps you're not ready to be an apprentice to the Medical Counsel," Tula's mentor spoke with an air of disappointment.

Tula laughed and everyone was shocked by such a strange reaction. No one had ever had their apprenticeship taken away before. One would think Tula would be ashamed or angry.

Tula smiled, "Like I would never want to work with someone so narrow minded."

And with that Tula left. He knew after all this that his official medical license would be stripped away, and he would no longer have access to medical supplies. So Tula may have found a form he was more comfortably, but it was now costing him all his hard work and studying.

Plus, the neighborhood he lived would no longer have a clinic. Thinking about that, Tula felt bad. He began to realize he acted selfishly. Now, he almost wanted to cry. He had forgotten about the bots that needed him.

When he started locking up his clinic for good, bots from all over the neighborhood gathered to find out what was going on. They were angry and distraught over what had happened, and they begged him not to close his clinic. Tula told them he would stay open, but without an official license and access to medical supplies, he couldn't treat them.

"Why can't you," one femme asked, "I heard that the doctors in Kaon practice medicine privately, and we would be more than willing to help you find a way to get the supplies you need."

The rest of them hooped and hollered in support. Tula had forgotten about private practice. If he traveled to Kaon and took their medical exam for a license, he could practice privately and maybe through this he could get a new supplier.

Tula smiled at the people he had befriended, "Thank you everyone. I will journey to Kaon, get a new license and supplier, and be back as soon as I can."

"You can do it, Tula," everyone cheered.

Tula had a thoughtful expression before stating, "No, I'm not Tula anymore. Call me Tarantula."


End file.
